ultimateallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Hamill
Mark Hamill is an American actor, voice artist, producer, director, and writer. He is best known for his performance as Luke Skywalker in the original Star Wars trilogy, as well as his voice role as the Joker in Batman: The Animated Series, its various spin-offs, and the video games Batman: Arkham Asylum and Batman: Arkham City. Hamill has also lent his voice to various other villains, such as the Hobgoblin on the 1990s Spider-Man TV series, and anti-heroes in various other animated productions. The Role of Mark Hamill Film *''Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002)''- Niju *''Battle for Terra (2007)''- Elder Orin *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000)''- The Joker, Jordan Pryce *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993)''- The Joker *''Black Magic Woman (1991)''- Brad Travis *''Castle in the Sky (2003)''- Colonel Muska *''Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010)''- Alighiero *''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013)''- Tantalus *''Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000)''- Steve *''Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010)''- Deacon, Babyface Boretti, Store Owner *''Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998)''- Snakebite Scruggs *''Sinbad: Beyond the Veil of Mists (2000)''- Captain of the Guard *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977)''- Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980)''- Luke Skywalker *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983)''- Luke Skywalker *''Tigger and Pooh and a Musical Too (2009)''- Turtle *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006)''- The Skull *''Ultimate Avengers 2 (2006)''- Dr. Oiler Television *''Adventure Time (2010)''- Evil Guy, Fear Feaster, Additional Voices *''Animaniacs (1994)''- Johnny Badnote *''Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005-2008)''- Fire Lord Ozai *''Batman Beyond (2000)''- Carter *''Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1994)''- The Joker, Additional Voices *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2010)''- The Spectre *''Birds of Prey (2002)''- The Joker *''Bonkers (1994)''- Additional Voices *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000)''- Flint *''Chuck (2011)''- Jean-Claude *''Clifford the Big Red Dog (2003)''- Oscar Owens *''Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2008)''- Captain Stickybeard *''Codename: Kids Next Door Operation: Z.E.R.O (2006)''- Captain Stickybeard *''Cow and Chicken (1998)''- Vet, Weenie Dog *''Criminal Minds (2013)''- John Curtis a.k.a. "The Replicator" *''Dan Vs. (2011)''- Dr. Pullum, Mall Santa *''Danny Phantom (2006)''- Undergrowth *''DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk (2012)''- Alvin the Treacherous *''Fantastic Four (1995-1996)''- Maximus, Triton, Sentry 213 *''Freakazoid! (1995)''- Himself *''Garfield and Friends (1994)''- Mesmer, Curdman *''Generator Rex (2010)''- Quarry *''Gravity Falls (2012-present)''- Bats Biker *''Grim & Evil (2002)''- Additional Voices *''Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law (2005)''- Ricochet Rabbit *''Hey Arnold! (1996)''- Homeless Man, Police Officer *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005)''- Yamma *''Jeannie (1973)''- Corey Anders *''Johnny Bravo (1997)''- Himself, Additional Voices *''Justice League (2002-2003)''- The Joker, Solomon Grundy *''Justice League Unlimited (2006)''- The Trickster *''LEGO Hero Factory (2010-2012)''- Von Nebula, Von Ness, Black Phantom *''Loonatics Unleashed (2006)''- Adolpho *''Motorcity (2012-2103)''- Abraham Kane *''My Friends Tigger & Pooh (2007-2008)''- Turtle *''Pepper Ann (1998-2000)''- Himself, Additional Voices *''Pinky and The Brain (1997)''- Jimmy Joe Jr. *''Regular Show (2010-present)''- Skips *''Robot Chicken (2005-present)''- Himself, Luke Skywalker, The Joker, Additional Voices *''Robot Chicken: Star Wars (2007)''- Luke Skywalker *''Rocket Power (2002)''- Ralph Sr. *''Samurai Jack (2001)''- Guiness *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2012)''- Crybaby Clown *''Secret Mountain Fort Awesome (2012)''- Frankenstein *''Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1997)''- Himself *''Spider-Man (1995-1998)''- Hobgoblin *''SpongeBob Squarepants (2007)''- Moth *''Static Shock (2002)''- The Joker *''Stuart Little: The Animated Series (2003)''- Falcon *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004-2006)''- Skeleton King *''Superman: The Animated Series (1997)''- The Joker *''Tasty Time With ZeFronk (2008-2010)''- Dom *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010)''- Klaw *''The Batman (2006)''- Tony Zucco *''The Neighbors (2013)''- Commandant Bill *''The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999)''- The Joker *''The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973-1974)''- Announcer, Corey Anders, Windmaker #2 *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show (1999-2002)''- Buzz Buzzard, Rufus le Dufus, Badger *''The Powerpuff Girls (1999)''- Cat *''The Problem Solverz (2011)''- Buddy Huxton, Bad Cat *''The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997)''- General Vostok, Eldoradoan *''The Ren & Stimpy Show (1995)''- Mr. Noggin *''The Simpsons (1998)''- Himself, Leavelle *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper (1996)''- Additional Voices *''The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978)''- Luke Skywalker *''The Super Hero Squad Show (2010-2011)''- Red Skull, Chthon *''The Tick (1996)''- Julius Pendecker *''Time Squad (2001)''- Larry 3000 *''Totally Spies! (2002)''- Principal John Smith *''Ultimate Spider-Man (2012)''- Nightmare *''What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2003)''- Tommy's Father, Barge Captain *''Zevo-3 (2010)''- Stankfoot Video Games *''Avatar: The Last Airbender – Into the Inferno (2008)''- Fire Lord Ozai *''Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009)''- The Joker, Scarface *''Batman: Arkham City (2011)''- The Joker *''Batman: Vengeance (2001)''- The Joker *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One (2005)''- Narrator *''Cartoon Network Universe: Fusionfall (2009)''- Captain Stickybeard *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001)''- Py-Ro *''Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008)''- Znu *''DC Universe Online (2011)''- The Joker *''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep (2010)''- Master Eraqus *''Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2011)''- Red Skull *''The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon (2008)''- Malefor, The Dark Master *''The New Adventures of Batman & Robin (1994)''- The Joker *''X2: Wolverine's Revenge (2003)''- Wolverine Category:Voice Actors Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Justice League Category:Live-Action Actors Category:Marvel Universe Category:Spider-Man Category:Star Wars Category:The Avengers Category:Flash Category:Fantastic Four Category:The Incredible Hulk Category:Captain America Category:X-Men Category:M.U.G.E.N